nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Yagami
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = June 4, born::0056Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, episode 1 (ca. 2:12 in). Hayate's clock shows "June 3". The Book of Darkness is activated when she turns 9 at midnight of June 4, 0065. | relatives = Yagami family | affiliations = Battalion 104 (pre-''StrikerS'') member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS) Marine Defense Force (post-''StrikerS''0076 (estimated), Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage M3.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS THE COMICS, chapter 15 (After Days). et seq.) member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | rank = 1st Ground Captain (pre-''StrikerS'') 2nd Ground Commander (StrikerS) | occupation = Special Investigator (A's epil./pre-''StrikerS'') RF6 Commander (StrikerS) MDF Investigation Commander (post-''StrikerS'' et seq.) SDS6 Commander (Force) | qualify = Force Management (pre-''StrikerS'') Commander of Battalion (pre-''StrikerS'') | partner = | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_color = magic color::WhiteIn a Force artwork, Hayate's magic color during a set-up is (mistakenly) depicted as purple, despite along with white Belkan Triangles. | magic_rank = S (A's) mage rank::SS; Synthetic[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. (StrikerS) | device = Book of Darkness (A's) Reinforce (A's) Schwertkreuz Reinforce Zwei (post-''A's'') Tome of the Night Sky (post-''A's'') Fortress (Force) Strike Cannon (Force/''Ref'n'') | name_ja = 八神はやて | name_romaji = Yagami Hayate | first = | voices = }} is one of the main characters of and introduced in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Notably, she is voiced by in a strong . Hayate is a cute, kind-hearted orphan in a wheelchair who is actually the mistress of the Book of Darkness and the Wolkenritter (Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira) but is unaware that they are causing harm to other people. Hayate's magic works slightly differently than that of Nanoha or Fate, in the fact that the closest thing she has to "familiars" are the Wolkenritter and her "weapon" is the Book of Darkness. Names Hayate means "gale" or literally "swift wind" in Japanese.はやて · Tangorin Japanese Dictionary As the (last) owner of the Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate is titled the . As she becomes more famous after joining the Administrative Bureau, she has also acquired the nickname by the time of StrikerS.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 03. Her callsigns in the extra forces include Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 11. (in Riot Force 6, 0075-0076). Appearance Although an original character, Hayate may have been based on Feng Lianfei (nicknamed "Len") from Triangle Heart 3. Both characters have short hair, speak in Kansai dialect, and are good at cooking. Hayate wears an X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes in her hair. Her Knight Armor, however, removes the red one but reconfigures the yellow one into an X shape, just like Reinforce Zwei's hair dec. Personality Hayate is a kind individual who treats those who would otherwise not be considered human well, and who believes that causing harm to others, whatever the reason, is unacceptable. She is cheerful most of the time, but often hides any pain she is feeling from those close to her. It is revealed in the sound stages that she enjoys fondling the breasts of her female friends or subordinates, but only if they would willingly let her. In A's A's opens with Hayate reading in her room as the Book of Darkness on her bookshelf activates and begins to write its own pages. Though Hayate is an orphan, she gets an allowance from her father's friend and lives with the Wolkenritter, whom she introduces to everyone as her relatives. Though she is their mistress, she sees herself only as their friend, and has a good relationship with them—especially Vita, who reciprocally devoted herself for her to a fault. Hayate also befriends Suzuka Tsukimura, who is, unknown to the Wolkenritter, one of Nanoha Takamachi's best friends. The Wolkenritter attack mages to steal their Linker Cores, their sources of magic, to fill the 666 pages of the Book of Darkness with this power before it saps any more of Hayate's and she becomes fully paralyzed. Nanoha and Fate are sent to protect the innocent victims and stop the Wolkenritter, while they try to keep Hayate from knowing that they are stealing magic for pages; she has told them that as long as she is mistress of the Book, she will not allow anyone to be harmed over it. The Wolkenritter, especially Vita, are determined to save Hayate even if it means going against her wishes. However, what the Administrative Bureau knows that they do not is that the Book of Darkness, once completed, may stop sapping her Linker Core for pages, but that does not mean that it will stop hurting her or undo its damage. In fact, the master of the Book dies upon its completion. Just before said completion, Suzuka brings Hayate some friends in the hospital as the Wolkenritter are there... Nanoha and Fate. The warring groups recognize each other and their shared wish at once, and meet on the roof of the hospital. Nanoha and Fate try to tell the Wolkenritter about what will happen to Hayate, but their confrontation is cut short by both the interference of two masked men and the completion of the Book of Darkness with the Linker Cores of the Wolkenritter themselves. The masked men are actually Liese twins (in transformed state), Aria and Lotte, who trap Nanoha and Fate and pose as them as they bring Hayate up to the roof and reveal that she can not be cured if the Book is finished, pretending that Nanoha and Fate killed the Wolkenritter. Hayate shrieks in horror for all of this to stop and is taken over by the will of the Book of Darkness, becoming the fearsome possessed woman inside of it just as the real duo escapes their prison. As Nanoha and Fate fight her to no avail, Chrono Harlaown confronts Gil Graham as to why Aria and Lotte had done this. The old man reveals that he sent them, and also that he was Hayate's benefactor, not a friend of her father's. Graham had known all along whom the mistress of the Book was, and he wanted to at least give the innocent Hayate some happiness before he was forced to seal her away in another dimension with her book. Chrono asserts that Hayate does not deserve this fate and that there is another way. Nanoha and Fate attempt to attack Hayate as she has fused with the power of the Book, but to no avail. They even attempt to communicate with her, telling her that she was tricked, but she wails and, as the Book, says that she is only carrying out the wishes of Hayate. The Book claims that Hayate, losing her friends, has been driven to near-madness in much the same manner as Presea Testarossa had at the death of Alicia prior to the first season. The girls try again, but the Book says that she is simply a tool and will not last long, but must carry out her master's wishes. She absorbs Fate into a dream from which she will never want to wake and reveals that Hayate is in much the same sort of dream. In the middle of this, Hayate, inside a void in the Book's separate dimension, opens her eyes, but the Book tells her to go back to sleep and escape the tragic reality. She could stay with her friends forever, but it would not be real. Hayate exclaims that she did not want this at all. Absorbing the knowledge of the Book of Darkness, she realizes the truth of everything that has been going on behind her back, the innocence of Nanoha and Fate and the sadness of the Wolkenritter. That cannot be forgotten, Hayate asserts. She is the mistress, and the Book has to do what she says. She takes control of her body again so that Nanoha can disable it and gives the Book a new name, "Reinforce". Hayate reprograms the entire Book, but something still remains inside that wants to continue its path of destruction and pain. She identifies it as a corrupted automatic Defense Program and that it caused the evil aspect of the Book in the first place. After taking control over her own body and being back to reality, Hayate restores Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira to life. Her knights apologize to her for collecting Linker Cores despite her orders not to do so, and she forgives them. Hayate and her knights team up Nanoha and her friends and, pooling all of their power, defeat the viral creature. Reinforce believes that she has to be destroyed for the virus never to return, but Hayate refuses to let her go. Stating that she will always be with Hayate, Reinforce sacrifices herself, and asks Hayate not to give her name to the powerless remnant left by her destruction, but to the new weapon that Hayate creates to serve her. After the incident, Hayate is placed on probation, serving the Time-Space Administration Bureau along with her knights, and on orders from Admiral Letty, begins attending school as soon as she as well enough to do so until her compulsory education is complete. Around the same time, she enters rehabilitation to regain her ability to walk, and later does rehabilitation together with Nanoha after her injury. In an epilogue taking place six years later, Hayate is older, able-bodied, still living with the Wolkenritter, and working for the TSAB along with Fate and Nanoha. Between A's and StrikerS , A's Sound Stage 03, , and StrikerS Sound Stage M expand on what happens to the characters between A's and its sequel, StrikerS. Hayate makes up the decision to create a Unison Device for her planned new Device succeeding the name of Reinforce in April 0066.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03. On another hand, after few months of qualification acquisition, examinations and trainings, Hayate officially joins the Administrative Bureau in May 0066 as an Special Investigator .Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Starter Book. The Wolkenritter have been allowed to remain with Hayate (e.g. Signum with additional position of Special Investigator Assistant) — she explains that this is because Admiral Leti Lowran believes they possess greater potential as a single unit as opposed to being deployed individually. In the second half of the same year, Hayate is promoted as a formal Special Investigator. In the early spring of 0067, she creates on her own Reinforce Zwei by splitting part of her Linker Core. She also then befriends Carim Gracia and Verossa Acous during a mission related to the Saint Church.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 4, conversation between Hayate and Fate. In the autumn of 0069, Hayate has passed the upper-level career examination, starting her path as a Commander. At the same period, Rein has also passed the Bureau's employment examination, so that Hayate decides to pass Rein the Book of the Azure Sky, the Storage Device co-used by them so far, and create another one for herself, i.e. the new Tome of the Night Sky. The first part of (ch.1-3) occurs in April 0071, nominally six years after A's and four years before StrikerS anime series. In it, Hayate is in her third year of junior high school. She tells Nanoha and Fate that she intends to relocate her family from Earth to residence::Midchilda before her graduation. In later 0071, with the help of Carim, Hayate starts planning for her dreamed own special force, under the Ground Headquarters to preserve and tackle issues related to the Relics. She and Fate then start to look for talented persons. In StrikerS Four years after the A's epilogue, Hayate has dedicated herself to her job and has managed to surpass Nanoha and Fate in ranking. She and the Wolkenritter now only work together on special occasions, and her main partner is now Reinforce II, who doubles as her uses::Unison Device. She, Nanoha, and Fate joined together to rescue civilians such as Subaru and Ginga Nakajima from an airport disaster using their abilities. While, the trio wasn't credited for their heroism since they were not there officially, the event motivated Hayate to create member of::Long Arch and Riot Force 6 in order to establish a unit specifically to deal with smuggling Lost Logia. Before that, she was serving under Genya Nakajima in Battalion 108 and was very close to him, looking up to him as a mentor despite surpassing him in rank. During this time, Hayate faces some criticism for her role in the Book of Darkness incident, particularly from Regius Gaiz, and works as hard as she does so that people cannot say as much about it. Despite this opposition, Hayate has also made some new friends and allies, including Inspector Verossa Acous, Carim Gracia of the Saint Church and her assistant Schach Nouera. In episode 12, Hayate arrives at the scene of Nanoha and Fate fighting Gadget Drones, and orders them not to release their limiters, noting that they must save them for a more crucial time. She then releases her limiter and destroys the drones while Nanoha and Fate catch up with the helicopter carrying Vivio. The three attack Dieci and Quattro, until Tre arrives and escapes with them. During the attack on the Ground Forces HQ and Riot Force 6's headquarters, Hayate is unable to do anything for most of the battle, having turned in her device for security reasons at the press conference. She transfers the division to the Asura, which is about to be decommissioned, and commands air mages during the final attack on the Cradle, before going inside to assist Nanoha and Vita. Nanoha and Hayate are trapped inside the throne room until Subaru and Teana arrive to help them escape. After the end of the series, Hayate, despite having succeeded in her mission, wonders if she was a failure as a commander because she made minimal contributions to the final battle, but Verossa and Genya suggest that she can grow from the experience. She takes on command of a mobile investigations unit after the end of the series. Hayate adopts Agito into the Yagami family after she becomes Signum's Unison Device. In ViVid Hayate first makes a cameo appearance in , receiving a picture of Vivio Takamachi and her friends. In , Lutecia Alpine proposes contacting the Yagami family in order to get information on creating a Device compatible with the Ancient Belkan system for Einhard Stratos to use in the upcoming tournament. Hayate then senses that someone is talking about her. She then makes her proper debut in along with the rest of the family to talk with Lutecia and Einhard regarding the Device. After the conversation, Hayate talks to her family, wondering if there is anyone in the local dojo who can rival Vivio and her friends. Signum and Vita then mention that "there's one who's pretty impressive". Hayate appears again in , where she presents Einhard's new Device, which she later names "Asteion", to her. She also appears in several chapters to watch Miura Rinaldi's matches in the Intermiddle Championship. In Force uniforms]] Hayate makes a brief cameo in the prologue chapter of , standing in her new office with her back turned to the reader. She now sports longer, approximately shoulder-length hair, making her difficult to recognize from behind, and now has a high-ranking official's coat draped over her shoulders. Her first proper appearance is in , where she is called for a press conference by Rein. It is revealed that Hayate is still working on Midchilda and currently holds the position of TSAB Marine Defense Force Investigation Commander. She is also the captain of LS class TSAB warship member of::Wolfram. Later on, in chapter 5, it is revealed that Hayate's new unit, member of::Special Duty Section 6, is assigned to deal with the Hückebein and Eclipse cases, which Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe have been working on. In the beginning of , she is seen in her office with her elbows on the desk and fingers steepled, looking very grim, having just received the report of Signum's near-fatal injuries as a result of loss against the Hückebein. Later, Hayate is found on the Wolfram's command deck, overseeing her crew, as the vessel gives chase to the Hückebein airship. She outlines the capabilities of the enemy ship, singling out its anti-magic capabilities and considerable maneurability, but also states that the TSAB can no longer allow criminals of their calibre to run free. She orders Nanoha and Vita to bombard the Hückebein ship after Wolfram's main cannon Augusto deals only insignificant damage it, and then has an infiltration team consisting of Subaru, Caro, and Fate breach the hull. Later on, after Thoma unleashes a massive Divider Zero Eclipse attack that cripples both the Wolfram and the Hückebein vessel (not to mention a majority of the people within), Hayate attempts to assess the current situation form the bridge, with several screens around her showing the word "emergency". She demands an explanation from the helmswoman Lucino Lilie, who answers that "some form of energy" has stalled their ship as well as the Hückebein's; Hayate then checks up on Vita and Nanoha, both of whom reply that they can no longer carry on with the attack. She is later contacted by Stella Irvine, whom Thoma has threatend with another Zero Eclipse if she doesn't allow Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret to be eject from the Hückebein vessel and taken to safety by the TSAB. Stella offers to trade the "hostages" and the Bureau's disabled infiltration team for a five minute ceasefire, during which their vessels can regain power. Hayate is somewhat baffled that the enemy captain appears to be a young girl and is sceptical at first. Stella adds that the TSAB has no reason to pursue the Hückebein, since they only operate in non-administrated worlds and areas, outside the Bureau's jurisdiction. Hayate, however, dismisses these claims, declaring that saving human lives is more important than formal jurisdiction constraints, therefore Hückebein cannot be allowed to go free. Stella ignores her words, as she jettisons the hostages and TSAB agents out of her ship. Hayate tells Lucino that she's going out to retrieve them herself, and further states to resume the chase as soon as she does. She is later seen on the Wolfram hull above the bridge, with her Knight Armor on (notably without her hat from the earlier series). She examines the Tome of the Night Sky and notes that the Zero Eclipse does not disable her Device in any way. She is thus able to catch the hostages with a Holding Net. Simultaneously, she orders the Wolfram to resume pursuit of the enemy vessel as soon as possible, and deploys Nanoha to retrieve the "unidentified boy" who leaps from the Esquad Hückebein beforehand. Vita is later seen standing on the bridge of Wolfram, standing next and providing backup for Hayate, who deduct that a double hit from Vita and Erio would be enough to completely disable the Esquad, and is preparing Heimdall just in case the enemy manages a getaway. She appears confident that hers would deal the killing blow; she then declares that they will no longer allow the Huckebein escape and orders Vita to prepare. However, she is then stabbed by Curren Hückebein when the spell is nearly done, and it fails to give a killing blow to the Esquad. Alternate continuities Movie Hayate appears in , and . Portable Hayate appears in both and . Brave Duel is the shopkeeper of Yagamidō, an old bookshop in Uminari City. Powers Hayate is one of the few modern Rare Skill users, having inherited Rare Skill::Use of Collection from Reinforce. Due to Use of Collection, Hayate can said to be using a mix of the Ancient Belkan and Midchildan magic systems, although the latter is mainly used for supportive roles in certain spells. She achieves the mage rank of S (in A's) and later SS (one short of the ultimate SSS), which means that her raw power output is truly immense, bordering a tactical nuclear device. This also means that a limiter is put upon her most of the time, lowering her rank to A and thus preventing inadvertent warping of the time-space continuum. Unlike Nanoha's, Hayate's magical power is not natural but is a result of her Linker Core merging with that of the Book of Darkness (that is, Reinforce's).Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 3, Track 8. Hayate: "My Linker Core is melded with the original Reinforce, and Rein's linker core is born from my own core..." Possibly as a result of this, most of the spells she displays in the series have long casting times and/or require arias. However, Hayate's enormous power output is not indicative of her performance in actual combat. As she explains, high mana reserves make it hard to process the energy quickly and to multitask, making Hayate a lousy combatant.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS THE COMICS, chapter 10, page 17. In fact, she points out that of all the combat mages in the Riot Force 6, the only one she could fight on equal grounds would be Caro Ru Lushe, provided she does not use any of her summons. This is also the reason why Hayate, an aerial mage, maintains a Synthetic rather than Air mage rank. Additionally, her status as a "Living Lost Logia" gives her exceptional regenerative capacities, which allow her, for example, to quickly recover from a perforating abdominal wound.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, chapter 16, page 9. Knight Armor In , Hayate simply refers to her Knight Armor as " "; technically, however, "Knight Armor" generally refers to the bulkier armors worn by ancient Belkans, whereas lighter protective clothings of knights are referred to as "Knight Clothing", like those worn by the Wolkenritter. Notably, Hayate usually sets up her Knight Armor directly with Sleipnir, her flight-support spell that generates three pairs of black wings on her back. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters